A chaotic Love Confession
by hirochiro
Summary: Nijimura, murid kelas 3 yang rapopo sebab segala modus dan kode yang ia berikan ke sang Kouhai idaman tak kunjung di notice. Tapi segala rahasia yang telah ia simpan selama satu tahun itu harus bocor karena Nijimura keceplosan setelah melihat Aomine main peluk Akashi. Terjadilah sebuah kerusuhan di atap. NijiAka. Slight MidoAka dan Slight AoAka.


**A Basketball which Kuroko Plays fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters, Anime and TV show, and all about Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. I only own this story.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x Akashi Seijuuro fanfiction**

Rating: T

 _Warning: Latar di SMP Teikou. Akashi masih_ _ **Oreshi**_ _, tapi sudah jadi kapten basket. Jadi_ _ **tidak ada**_ _Akashi yang Bokushi. Pairing utama tadinya adalah Nijimura x Akashi, tapi semakin ke bawah, malah banyak paring. #Dibuang. :D_

 _Mungkin beberapa Typo beterbaran dan karakter yang sedikit OOC. Bahasa juga tidak baku. Nijimura di sini Rapopo :D #Disepak_

 _Selamat membaca_

" **A chaotic love Confession"**

 **Aku Rapopo**

Kata-kata yang saat ini menjadi quote nomor satu bagi Nijimura Shuuzo, sang murid kelas 3 SMP Teiko, mantan kapten klub basket, dan populer diantara semua kalangan. Aura berwibawa dan tegas yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya mampu mengaet hati banyak orang, dari anak-anak sampai lansia, _Kouhai_ sampai _senpai_ , dari jomblo sampai tak jomblo hingga makhluk hidup sampai bukan makhluk hidup. Semua diembat.

Tetapi, meski ia terbilang **'menang banyak'** , kira-kira mengapa **'aku rapopo'** by J*pe ini menjadi quote favoritnya? Sedangkan di luar sana, banyak yang sudah menunggu-nunggu dengan setia cinta milik Nijimura.

Bukan, bukan karena hari ini Cancer di urutan terakhir. Ia tak ingin percaya ramalan wajib tonton Midorima itu.

Hanya satu alasan simple dan sederhana tak lebih dari 50 kata, yaitu: segala macam kodenya kepada sang _Kouhai_ idaman tak kunjung di _notice_. Begitu pula dengan segala modus yang ia lakukan.

Intinya, cinta nya tidak pernah di _notice_ sang pujaan hati. Yang notabenenya adalah Kaptennya sendiri. (Nijimura sudah mantan Kapten)

Demi Neptunus, segitu tak peka kah si cebol itu?!

Bahkan yang lebih ironis, si _kouhai_ kurang tinggi itu telah memberi Nijimura sebuah harapan palsu.

* * *

" _Loh, tentu saja aku menyukaimu, Nijimura-san" Terlihat sang surai merah menyala dengan manik senada itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Nijimura ingin terbang ke nirwana_.

 _Nijimura bahagia bukan main, sedikit lagi ia akan_ menembak _Akashi, dan mereka akan resmi berstatus kekasih. Tapi Nijimura maunya calon suami-istri. Punya istri unyu yang caring dan pengertian seperti Akashi itu benar-benar 1 banding 1 juta._

" _Yang benar, Akashi? Jadi artinya—"_

 _Namun semua fantasi membahagiakan itu dengan menyedihkan terluluh lantakan. Semua berubah semenjak kata-kata yang Akashi lontarkan telah menusuknya bagaikan panah pas di hati._

" _Kau adalah_ senpai _yang sangat hebat! Tentu saja aku sangat kagum padamu, kau benar-benar seorang senior yang ingin kujadikan panutan"_

* * *

Hahaha.. flashback yang menyakitkan.

Nijimura gigit jari.

Maksud dari 'suka' Nijimura dengan 'suka' Akashi sangat berbeda jauh. **'Suka'** Nijimura itu perasaan dimana ia benar-benar mencintai Akashi dan ingin menjadikan Akashi kekasihnya, untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Asik.

Namun, naas, **'suka'** Akashi itu sebatas kekaguman dan ingin menjadikan Nijimura panutan. Lebih tepatnya seperti _fans_.

Benar kata orang banyak. **Kenyataan sungguh kejam.**

"Tuhan.. tak bisakah hamba-Mu ini merasakan indahnya cinta berbalas?" Nijimura boleh berwibawa dan terlihat keren di depan seluruh orang, termasuk Akashi. Tapi dia berserah seluruh jiwa dan raganya serta bersujud-sujud bila itu kepada Sang Pencinta.

Kenapa aku punya _kouhai_ yang lambat banget soal cinta? Lebih lambat dari pada cara jalannya peliharaan Sp****bob yang kerjanya 'meong meong' dan suka memakan lumut hijau di episode Sp****bob yang kesekian.

Dan Akashi yang baru saja ingin menyantap si lembek kotak putih bersin di tempat. Membuat Sang Ayahanda nyaris menyemburkan kopinya.

"Sepertinya.. ada yang ngomongin aku.." Untung saja tofu tercintanya itu belum ia lahap, kalau sudah di lahap, dapat dipastikan meja makan berbentuk lonjong dan panjang itu sudah ternodai potongan-potongan tofu dan juga kuahnya yang tersembur akibat bersin tersebut.

Sang ayahanda hanya terdiam, tak membalas apa-apa. Namun terhias mimik terkejut di wajahnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting juga memikirkan itu, yang penting itu tofuku"

Di sisi lain, tepatnya kamar Nijimura, merasakan sesuatu yang menyesak di dada. ' _Rasanya mau batuk darah_.' Bahkan Akashi hanya memperhatikan tofunya yang tak hidup. Ia lebih perhatian pada tofunya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Nijimura bisa tau soal 'Akashi hanya memikirkan tofunya' padahal sekarang mereka berada di rumah masing-masing. Nijimura punya telepati satu arah, bukti ia sering galau memikirkan Akashi **tertjinta** nya, kapten sekaligus _kouhai_ nya yang baik hati, manis, tidak sombong, pendiam dan unyu-unyu.

"MASA GUA KALAH SAMA TOFU?! SI LEMBEK ITU?!"

Setelah teriakan dari si sulung Nijimura itu, terdengarlah suara pintu kamar yang terbanting, menampilkan sosok yang berancang-ancang ingin melempar buku paket kearahnya.

Malam itu diakhiri dengan sebuah lemparan maut buku Fisika milik sang adik lelakinya Nijimura Shuuzo.

* * *

Saat ini, Nijimura Shuuzo sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang SMP Teikou dengan langkah cukup lemas. Murid-murid yang menyaksikannya mulai membuka acara gossip dan bisik-bisik, dengan topik hangatnya: 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Nijimura Shuuzo?'

Nijimura tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik itu. Ia hanya ingin ke kelas sekarang.

Kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat tamparan **chantik** dari buku Fisika milik bocah setan di rumahnya.

' _Kampret.. sakit kan kepala gua sekarang. Oke, kalau dia aja bisa ngelempar buku paket Fisika, gua lempar aja buku_ _ **Kumpulan soal ujian kelas 1-3 SMP dan Kisi-kisinya**_ _atau gak buku paket_ _ **'Sejarah**_ _'_

Nijimura tanpa sadar tertawa setan, tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar bahwa anak-anak yang menyaksikan itu segera ngibrit ke kelas maupun ke toilet, ataupun ada yang keringat dingin. Bahkan ada yang terselengkat tali sepatunya sendiri.

Semua anak langsung kabur. Kalau melihat sang mantan kapten basket Teikou yang galak itu tertawa setan, berarti ada niat ingin membunuh.

Namun, ada satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tak takut dengan tawa setan itu.

Dia manis, _kurang_ tinggi, unyu, berambut merah, dan bermata merah. Dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di belakang Nijimura.

"Nijimura- _san_ , kau kenapa? Kok ketawa-ketawa gitu? Ketawanya seram, loh"

Hening 2 detik.

Dan aura hitam yang menyelimuti Nijimura itu pun perlahan-lahan lenyap. Hanya dengan mendengar alunan suara lembut dari sang Pujaan hati, aura bagai Harimau ngamuk itu meleleh begitu saja.

"Akashi..?" Ia pun menengok ke arah si calon _bebeb_. Ada Akashi!

Hening lagi 2 detik.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Nijimura langsung mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dan kembali ke dirinya yang _cool_ itu. Di depan Akashi tentu saja ia harus menjaga image _cool_ nya. Jangan garang-garang, nanti _bebeb_ kabur.

Nijimura berusaha mencari topik untuk berbasa-basi, dan akhirnya menemukan kalimat (tepatnya pertanyaan) yang tepat, "Kau belum ke kelas Akashi? Kenapa malah berdiri di sini?"

Yang ditanya hanya menaikan alisnya, konekin sebentar otaknya ke pertanyaan tersebut, sebelum membalas _senpai_ nya, "Aku ingin ke kelas tadi, tapi karena kau mengeluarkan aura mengerikan itu, aku terhenti sebentar, dan karena bingung, aku tanya saja kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu."

Oh, begitu rupanya. Pantesan. Teryata penyebabnya adalah Nijimura sendiri.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas, tuh aku sudah kembali normal kan?" ajak Nijimura, sekalian modus agar bisa ke kelas bareng, meski ujung-ujungnya mereka harus terpisah oleh tangga dan jarak antara ruang kelas mereka yang lumayan jauh.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang kelas masing-masing. Sampai saat tangga sekolah benar-benar memisahkan mereka.

* * *

Salah satu waktu yang membuat para murid bersorak bahagia adalah jam istirahat. Setelah bel tersebut berbunyi dengan kencang, kumpulan manusia-manusia berhamburan satu per satu dari kelas mereka. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke ruang guru untuk membahas sesuatu, ada juga yang pergi keatap.

Ya, kalau ke atap hanya 8 orang saja, sih. Kedelapan murid yang dimaksud adalah mereka yang dijuluki "Generasi Keajaiban" beserta dengan Pemain bayangan, Manajer cantik dan kapten mereka.

Tapi, sang kapten benar-benar sedang di ambang suatu kekesalan. Bibirnya manyun 2 senti, mengingat seharusnya hanya **'mereka berdua saja'** tapi kenapa malah beranak jadi tujuh?! Delapan termasuk dia.

* * *

" _Akashi, ke atap yuk."Panggil sebuah suara bariton dari pintu kelas Akashi. Suara tersebut mampu membuat seluruh murid di kelas Akashi mangap-mangap ikan kakap. Nijimura bodo amat , tak peduli dengan wajah mereka, dan hanya menunggu respon dari si kouhai._

 _Benar saja, Akashi yang namanya dipanggil langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ekspresi terheran dan kaget terlukis di wajahnya._

" _Eh? Nijimura-san? Tumben mengajaku ke atap? Ada apa?" Tanya sang surai merah, yang sebelumnya belum pernah di ajak ke atap, apalagi oleh Nijimura. Tumben._

" _Mau terjun. Ikut yuk."_

 _Bagai ikan mangap pula, Akashi hanya menganga kan mulutnya. Kayaknya kupingnya masih berfungsi._

" _.. Eh?"_

 _Nijimura hanya menghela nafas. Nih anak percaya yak?!_

" _Ya mau mengajakmu makan siang ke atap lah!"_

 _Keliahatannya Akashi emang sempet percaya. Buktinya, mulutnya sekarang hanya ber 'ohh' sambil ngangguk-ngangguk_

" _Oh.. tunggu sebentar.." Tenang Akashi, Bang Niji akan selalu menunggumu, seperti ia menunggu cintamu sampai di notice. 'Karena dirimu di hatiku tak akan lekang oleh waktu.'_

" _Midorima! Mau ikut tidak ke atap? Kita makan di sana saja."_

 _Tunggu._

 _Wait._

 _Apah._

 _._

 _._

 _Et dah! Kenapa malah ngajak_ _ **rival cintanya?!**_ _Seharusnya cuma mereka berdua!_

 _Sekarang gantian Nijimura yang mangap._

" _Eh? Ngapain di sana? Di kelas juga bisa!" Sahut Midorima, yang lagi mager ke atap. Gimana kagak mager, wong barang keberuntungannya gede pisan. Ia terlalu malas untuk membawa benda beling bernama kaca rias yang ia cipet dari kamar adik perempuannya ke atas._

" _Oh.. begitu.. ya sudah, kalau begitu aku sama Nijimura-san saja_ _ **berdua**_ _"_

" _Oke, fix, aku ikut denganmu, Akashi. Aku baru ingat kalau makan di atap itu lebih sejuk, nodayo. Ingat, aku bukannya tidak suka bila kau hanya akan makan berdua saja dengan Nijimura-_ senpai. _Hanya saja bila bertiga, nampaknya lebih ramai."_

 _Kata_ _ **Berdua**_ _ **sama Nijimura-san**_ _itulah yang membuat kupingnya menajam._

 _Tak lupa dengan lirikan penuh antisipasi yang Midorima lemparkan ke Nijimura setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Mirip tatapan_ _ **babeh**_ _yang protektif terhadap anak gadis dari 'ancaman' berbahaya._

' _Kouhai songong.' Bentak Nijimura dalam hati._

 _Dan Nijimura berdiri di situ, mematung._

* * *

Haha, satu lagi _flashback_ yang menyakitkan.

Nijimura jadi ingin terjun beneran.

Bila masalah kenapa mereka bisa berdelapan sekarang padahal seharusnya mereka cuma bertiga, itu karena Momoi yang numpang lewat ke kelas Akashi nguping percakapan mereka. Di akhiri dengan Momoi mengajak yang lain untuk lesehan di atap.

Kampret.

"Oke semuanya! Mari kita makan!" Sahut si gadis bersurai merah muda dengan semangat. Diikuti dengan suara kompak ketujuh lelaki lainnya:

"Mari makan!"

Di buka lah kotak bekal mereka masing-masing.

Nijimura terlihat senang dengan bekal buatannya sendiri hari ini, yaitu ebi katsu dengan daging tumis. Rencananya ingin bikin nasi goreng, tapi tidak jadi karena pelaku pelemparan buku Fisika ke kepala Nijimura kemarin, yang tak lain adalah adiknya, menolak. Dia bilang bosan nasi goreng melulu.

Minta di damprat sih, tapi Nijimura batalin niatnya. Takut diusir enyak.

Nijimura melirik ke kotak bekal Akashi, dan di dapatinya sebuah tofu.

Tunggu, Tofu! Musuh nya!

"Wah.. tofu sisa kemarin.." ucap Akashi pelan, namun terdengar bahagia melihat kotak bekalnya itu. Semburat kecil di pipi Akashi dan mata merahnya yang membulat senang nyaris bikin Nijimura mimisan.

Ia menarik kata-katanya tadi, ternyata tofu nya itu tidak buruk juga.

"Wah, Akashicchi bawa tofu ya?!"

"Kagak. Daun sirih."

"Apa sih, Aominecchi?! Aku tidak bertanya padamu! Tunggu, itu apa?!"

Kise bingung kuadrat. Sedangkan jarinya menunjuk ke arah kotak bekal Aomine yang tidak lulus sensor karena mengandung konten 17 plus plus.

"Gak tau.. katanya Satsuki ini Teriyaki burger.."

Hitam.. tak berbentuk.. ada bongkahan beling.. tunggu, itu potongan wortel kan? Sejak kapan warnanya jadi ungu?

Seluruh kaum lelaki di atap keringat dingin melihat kotak bekal Aomine. _Ini lebih parah dari pada Mystery food X._

"Kise.. kau mau?"

Kise ngesot mundur 5 langkah, "Ahaha.. gak.. terima kasih.. aku sudah bawa bekalku sendiri."

Kise adalah lelaki lembut yang baik hati, penuh kesabaran dan kuat. Ia sudah sering pula menjadi korban maso di antara teman-teman _De rainbowz_ setelah Kuroko. Dan sudah pasti Ia tidak tega menyakiti hati Satsuki yang sekarang ngambek di pojokan.

"Terus nanti gua makan apa dong.." Aomine menghela nafas pasrah. Dia ingin makan, tetapi sesuatu di kotak bekalnya itu sangat jauh bila disebut makanan. Apa pula ada bongkahan beling di dalamnya?!

Dari pada Almarhum duluan, dia lebih memilih tidak makan sama sekali untuk hari ini. Namun apa daya, perutnya mengkhianati dirinya. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Dan lapar. Dan haus. Dan lelah. Dan lapar. Dan haus. Dan—

"Ih, Dai-chan jahat banget! Aku kan sudah membuatnya susah payah demi kamu! Hargain dong!"

Satsuki mewek mirip bebek, sedangkan Aomine hanya banjir keringat dingin. Tuh kan, Aomine jadi tidak tega.

"Benar, Aomine- _kun_. Tunjukan kalau kau itu lelaki sejati. Kasihan kan Momoi - _san_."

Ingatkan Aomine untuk menaburkan bubuk _Tabasco_ ke vanilla shake nya nanti.

"Kau tidak mengerti posisi ku sih, Tetsu! Coba kau jadi aku sekarang! Apa kau akan memakan ini?!"

Kuroko membeku sebeku-bekunya. Benar juga.. kalau dia di posisi Aomine, apakah ia akan makan? Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu pastinya. Ia masih sayang nyawa. Tapi ia juga harus menunjukan sikap _gentlemen_ nya.

Sedangkan Momoi sudah _puppy eyes_ ke si pujaan hati. Kuroko bingung meter kubik. Kalau bilang: **'pasti kumakan'** salah. Bilang: **'Ogah banget gua makan gituan'** salah juga. Takut Momoi terjun dari atap.

Kuroko yang sekarang terpojok hanya melemparkan sinyal SOS ke arah Nijimura dkk, minus Momoi dan Aomine.

Kise mengerti sinyal itu, tapi ia tak tau harus bilang apa. Karena kalau dia membela Kuroko, 99,99% ia akan menjadi korban _pemojokan_ selanjutnya. Murasakibara acuh tak acuh. Yang penting _Maiubo_ dan pocky.

Midorima sih adem ayem saja makan bekalnya, lumayan sambil nonton drama gratis ' _who wants to be the victim of mystery food x'_ starring: Aomine Daiki (bocah madesu), Momoi Satsuki (Pelaku pembuatan _Mystery food X_ ) dan Kuroko Tetsuya (Korban pemaksaan 2 bocah madesu).

Nijimura? Karena insting bagai 'Ayah' nya jalan, dia pun mulai menceramahi bocah-bocah yang dari tadi ribut soal _Mystery food X._

"Hoii kalian ini berisik banget sih! Kalian mau ku sentil satu-satu hah?! Kuroko, kau mulai saja makan bekalmu itu! Dan Aomine! Kalau kau memang tidak mau makan, ya sudah jangan makan!"

Nijimura ngamuk bagaikan Ayah yang di buat stress anak-anaknya. Kuroko dalam hati sujud syukur karena sudah diselamatkan. 'Terima kasih, Nijimura _-senpai_!' dan Kuroko pun makan bekalnya dengan suka cita.

"Tunggu, Nijimura- _senpai!_ Bagaimana denganku? Lalu aku makan apa?! Aku juga lapar nih! Mana bise ku makan ni?!" Aomine yang sudah pusing 7 keliling dengan perut keroncongan mencak-mencak, tak sadar logat melayu super **broken** nya mendadak **mood on.** Dan secara tidak langsung _ngode_ ke Nijimura buat jajanin dia. _Pusing pala Daiki pala Daiki._

Dekil emang.

Momoi pun nangis kejer, sambil memendamkan wajahnya ke pundak Kuroko **tertjinta** nya. Beserta dengan Kise yang nepuk-nepuk pundak Momoi.

"Aomine, kau mau tofu ku? Sini, aku bagi kau setengah."

Suara lembut dan ramah bagai sang Ibunda masuk telinga kiri Daiki dan tidak keluar telinga kanan.

Cius?

Mi apah Akashi mau kasih Aomine setengah bekalnya?

Akashi! Mengapa Engkau sungguh setia kawan?!

"Benarkah, Akashi? Kau serius ingin memberiku separuh bekalmu?!" Aomine tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya terhadap Akashi. Sungguh, Akashi itu seperti 'Ibu' yang sangat perhatian. Meski pendiam, tapi dia sungguh baik hati.

"Tentu saja, Aomine. Pakai saja tutup bekalku sebagai wadahnya."

Aomine pun memeluk Akashi. Tolong, ini reflex. Namun ia tak sadar ada aura yang sungguh gelap dan pekat, aura yang bisa membunuh siapa saja. Dan itu berasal dari sang senpai, Nijimura

Kacamata Midorima retak seketika. Ia juga sebenarnya berancang-ancang untuk melempar kaca rias yang ia cipet ke kepala Aomine. Biarin aje pala berdarah, asuransi tanggung sendiri.

Akashi yang merasakan suatu firasat yang **sangat** tidak enak dari kedua kawannya, terutama dari sang senior, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Aomine dengan pelan, dan menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Ano.. Nijimura- _san_ , Midorima.. tolong jangan bunuh Aomine.. kasihan kan, dia masih belum makan, dan pasti masih mau hidup.."

Midorima diam di tempat. Lalu berpikir. _'Bener juga sih. Kasihan O'onMine, setidaknya dia masih punya hak untuk hidup.'_ Oke, itu sungguh kejam, Midorima.

Untung saja, Midorima yang masih punya akal sehat menurut, walau dengan setengah ikhlas. Ada benernya juga kata Akashi.

Tetapi beda dengan Nijimura yang kesal pangkat 4. Hatinya cenat-cenut karena Aomine yang dibela. Nijimura cemburu? Sangat cemburu malah.

"Tapi dia udah tidak bisa dimaafkan! Udah berisik, main peluk Akashi seenaknya lagi! Aku tidak terima itu! Harusnya aku yang memeluk dia!" ' _Akashi gua lu main peluk aja, Dekil! Belum gua peluk dia duluan udah lu embat!'_ rutuk Nijimura dalam hati.

"Loh~ memangnya kenapa kalau Mine-chin meluk Aka-chin, Niji-chin~? Kenapa kayak tidak senang begitu~?"

Krik.

Jangkrik bernyanyi riang gembira.

"Iya ya? Kenapa Nijimuracchi jadi marah _ssu_?"

Krik krik.

 _Mampus_.

Sekejap aura gelapnya tadi hilang begitu saja. Dia bingung, dan merasa terpojok.

' _Mampus gua.. kayaknya ketahuan nih gua cemburu.. salah udah kalau mereka tau gua suka sama Akashi..'_

"Eh.. itu.. Aku cuma tidak suka saja! Dia kan punyaku!"

Eh.

 _MAMPUS GUA. KECEPLOSAN_.

Nijimura mau headbang ke tiang terdekat.

"OOOHH! Jadi begitu!" dan 7 pasang mata pun menatap teriakan Momoi dengan bohlam 15 watt yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya.

"Jadi benar ya kalau Nijimura- _senpai_ suka sama Akashi- _kun_ ~?"

JACKPOT BROH.

Dapat di ketahui sekarang bahwa wajah Nijimura sudah memerah. Ketahuan. Nijimura tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia mangap untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia benar-benar udah dipojokan oleh adik-adik kelasnya.

Kise kaget bukan main. Kuroko cengo di tempat, ternyata dugaan dia benar, Nijimura memang sudah menyimpan rasa terhadap kapten basketnya dari dulu sampai sekarang. Momoi senyum p*psondent. Murasakibara dan Aomine ikut-ikutan kepo. Midorima batuk darah.

Akashi? Kalau Akashi cengo juga, sih.

"Cieee, Nijimuracchi~ Wuaahh cocok kok sama Akashicchi!" Kise fanboying. Tapi dia bukan fudanshi kok.

"Nijimura- _senpai_ , pajak jadian ya. Saya tidak terima kata tidak. Dan pajak Vanilla shake, oke." Entah kenapa Kuroko matanya yang bling-bling, tapi wajah masih rata bak papan cucian. Diikuti dengan gerakan dua _thumbs up_.

"CIEEH CIEEH Asikkk! Argh manis bangett akhirnya ada juga yang perasaannya di _notice_!" Momoi tertawa bahagia, sambil fangirling. Diam-diam dia itu Fujoshi loh.

Nijimura baru ingin membentak mereka semua, tapi omongannya segera diputus oleh Murasakibara yang ikut nimbrung.

"Yeee Niji-chin sama Aka-chin~ jangan lupa pajak _Maiubo_ ya. Oh, pocky juga boleh. Eh, _nerunerunerune_ aja deh. Eh, tiga-tiganya juga boleh"

Lah ilah, Murasakibara juga ikutan nagih makanan. Dan dia juga lagi dua _thumbs up_ bersama Kuroko. Malah pake nawar-nawar pulak.

Aomine? Ora peduli, yang penting dia sekarang makan. Dan asalkan nyawanya sudah selamat dari amukan Nijimura.

Midorima? Broken heart, _dude._ Tapi, dia adalah lelaki jantan. Dan ia siap menerima kekalahan.

"Woi! Dengerin du—"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Nijimura harus terpotong setelah merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya, yang tak lain berasal dari si surai hijau berkacamata.

"Nijimura- _senpai."_

Midorima menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"S-selamat ya. Aku mengaku kalah. K-kali ini, aku akan menyerahkan Akashi. Dan j-jaga Akashi baik-baik! Jangan sampai kau menyakiti hatinya, nodayo!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Midorima bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, dan tidak terlalu _tsundere_!

Kemudian, dengan dramatisnya, ia menaikan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya lurus, sambil memberikan senyuman sedih bak _anime-anime_ yang bergenre action namun juga mengharukan.

Nijimura tambah cengo. Bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang.

Sedangkan kumpulan adik kelas sarapnya mulai menghujani beberapa pertanyaan, beserta dengan 2 makhluk kuning dan merah muda (Bagai S*****bob dan teman bintang lautnya) yang ber _fanboygirling_ ria.

Pertanyaan yang absurd itu masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan Nijimura. Ia benar-benar pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri yang sudah berisik, tapi masih bisa sedikit paham pertanyaan seperti:

" _Senpai,_ nanti kalau pergi ke Amerika LDR-an dong? Kasihan deh. Tapi langgeng ya." Ini minta di geplak. Tapi batal karena udah di doain langgeng.

"Nijimura- _senpai,_ bolehkah kisah ini jadi bahan Fanfic ku?!" Ini sih bakal langsung di hapus fic nya.

"Nijimuracchi! Jangan galak-galak ya sama Akashicchi! Yang lembut!" Udah kayak calon mertua aja nih anak?! Dan.. sebenarnya agak ambigu.

"Niji-chin~ pocky nya _don't forget~"_ mendadak bilingual?

"Nijimura- _senpai_ , ingat, selalu pegang benda keberuntungan demi menjaga tingkat kesuksesan dalam berpacaran. Tenang, infonya bisa di tanya ke saya karena saya juga Cancer. Tapi barang beli sendiri, nodayo." Nijimura mana peduli dengan ramalan Oha Asa? Dan kenapa nada ngomongnya di kalimat terakhir mirip _engkoh-engkoh_ Glodok? Apa pulak beli pakai uang sendiri?!

Nijimura sudah stress tingkat kakap. Amarahnya semakin lama semakin _to the max_ dan tak tahan ingin menjitak satu-satu bocah pelangi di hadapannya. Saking amarahnya yang sudah tak dapat di tahan, ia langsung berteriak stress, mengakui semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Biar dramatis.

"Ya! Ya! Sudah berhenti! Stop! Gua mau ngomong! Oke, gua akuin semuanya!"

Teriakan Nijimura membuat semua manusia di sana membatu ketakutan dikarenakan oleh auman bagai singa lepas kandang ketemu rusa. Kecuali Aomine sekarang yang keselek tofu, dan Akashi dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Mulai konek dengan maksud pembicaraan ini.

Nijimura mulai menarik nafas dengan pelan, lalu ia keluarkan dengan perlahan.

"Aku memang menyukai Akashi. Dan aku sudah jatuh cinta sama Akashi sejak kelas 2, puas?! Mungkin di sini ada yang sudah tau bahwa aku menyukai Akashi, padahal Akashi sendiri tidak sadar-sadar. Dan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian itu. Untuk pajak vanilla shake dan pajak snack Murasakibara, kapan-kapan gua beliin. Dan awas aja sampai kalian semua sebarin tentang semua pengakuan gua ini, gua kirim lu ke Sahara pada!"

Nijimura mengakhiri pengakuannya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, malu bukan main. Dan mukanya sudah memerah sampai telinga, malu bercampur marah. Ngomong panjang lebar tinggi itu merupakan suatu perjuangan yang begitu berat, tapi dia bagaimana pun juga seorang pria sejati. Dan ia harus berani mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Akashi. Asik.

Seluruh suasana di atap pun menghening. Hening karena mereka semua benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkomentar.

Akashi sendiri sudah _dag dig dug_. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, beserta dengan wajahnya yang memerah bagai tomat akibat pengakuan Nijimura tadi. _'Serius nih Nijimura-san menyukaiku?'_

Sungguh, mereka semua hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu kata yang sama di otak mereka.

Super sekali.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Tak lama, suara jangkrik nyasar di atas terhenti karena sebuah isakan tangis penuh haru terdengar dari sang gadis merah muda.

"Hiks.. Niji.. mura.. _senpai.._ itu sungguh mengharukan! Huwaa pengakuanmu sugguh mengharukan! Saya sangat bangga memiliki _senpai_ sepertimu walaupun cintanya tidak di _notice_ melulu!"

Entah, itu pujian atau hinaan, Nijimura lagi-lagi bingung pangkat 4.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang sedang bertepuk tangan heboh, bagaikan penonton yang merasa terharu dan terkagum saat melihat penampilan spektakuler dari salah satu ajang pencari bakat negeri sebelah.

"Nijimura- _senpai_ , performance mu siang ini sungguh super sekali." Hebatnya mereka berdua mengucapkan itu semua dengan kompak.

Midorima, bak _**babeh**_ yang senang dengan calon menantu hanya mengangguk pelan, tak bisa mencegah senyuman sedih yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Nijimuracchi! Kau hebat sekali! Huaaa! Aku benar-benar merestui kalian berdua! Tenang, kami janji tidak akan membeberkannya!" Kise muncul dengan aura _fuwa-fuwa_ nya.

Aomine? Sekarang ikutan nimbrung.

"Hahaha, Nijimura- _san_ , selamat ya! Jangan cemburu lain kali! Pelukanku hanya sebatas rasa terima kasih saja kok!"

Nijimura merasakan perempatan siku menempel di dahinya, kesal sih. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

Lama kelamaan sebuah senyuman kecil itu menjadi senyuman geli, melihat adik-adik kelasnya sungguh penuh semangat walau rada sarap.

Nijimura siang itu sungguh bersyukur memiliki _kouhai_ - _kouhai_ stress tapi baik hati seperti mereka. Jujur, ia sekarang merasa senang karena cintanya didukung.

Berarti sekarang? Tinggal tembak Akashi dan tunggu persetujuan Akashi saja. Ciee.

Nijimura pun menengok ke arah Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja menyaksikan debat seru antara teman-teman dan seniornya.

Dan mendapati wajah sang iris _ruby_ sudah memerah, nampak dari semburat di pipinya yang tampak sangat jelas.

Akashi tidak dapat mengelak bahwa perasaannya sekarang adalah perasaan bahagia. Meski awalnya ia merasa bersalah karena baru _ngeh_ dengan macam-macam kelakuan Nijimura terhadapnya yang tak lain adalah sebuah tindakan dimana Nijimura meminta sebuah perhatian dari Akashi.

Nijimura salting berat. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Akashi. Sambil memasukan tangan kirinya dalam kantong, ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan. _'Duh, jadi keringetan kan tangan gua'_

Para adik kelas menyaksikan NIjimura dan Akashi seperti menonton film yang sangat seru. Momoi perlahan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menuju ke menu kamera.

"Ehm.. eh.. jadi, Akashi.." Bang Niji _dag dig dug,_ bro. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan panas.

"Iya, Nijimura.. _san..?"_ Akashi tak kalah gugup, pasalnya ia baru pertama kali dalam keadaan seperti ini, jadi gugup bukan main.

Nijimura berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas perlahan, lalu ia keluarkan lewat mulut, sebelum menyatakan perasaanya.

Dan kembali lagi pada kumpulan adik kelasnya yang lain, memberi semangat lewat kontak mata: ' _Ayo tembak, Nijimura-san! Semangat!'_

 _Inilah saatnya, Shuuzo!_

"Aku menyukaimu, Akashi. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Nijimura berkata dengan wajah penuh keseriusan, menambah kesan ganteng di wajahnya. Momoi dan kawan kawannya ikutan _dag dig dug_. Terima gak ya? Terima Akashi! Terima! Teri—!

"Y-ya.. Nijimura- _san.._ aku juga.. menyukaimu.."

Hening menyelimuti atap, namun tak lama kemudian, Akashi merasakan pelukan erat yang hangat dari Nijimura.

"Terima kasih, Akashi! Terima kasih, aku sayang kamu!"

Akhirnya, setelah penantian lama selama satu tahun. Segala kode, modus dan rapalan doa Nijimura agar di notice terwujud juga!

Tak sia-sia ia setia menunggu Akashi yang lambat banget soal cinta kalau tidak terang-terangan di kasih tau. _'TUHAN, TERIMA KASIH AKHIRNYA ENGKAU MENDENGARKAN DOAKU!'_ Nijimura sujud syukur dalam hatinya.

Akashi yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum manis, dan memeluk juga tubuh Nijimura yang lebih besar.

"Aku juga sayang sama _senpai"_

Momoi nangis bahagia, dan teman-teman Generasi keajaiban lainnya bertepuk tangan meriah.

Walau hanya ada mereka berdelapan, namun suasana di atap saat ini sungguh ramai bagi mereka.

"Selamat Nijimura- _senpai_!" Teriakan mereka ber enam penuh dengan rasa turut ikut senang.

' _Akhirnya, Akashi menjadi milikku!'_

"Tapi, Nijimura- _san_ , jangan lupa ya dengan pajak jadian dan vanilla shakenya"

"Aku juga, Niji-chin~ _maiubo, nerunerunerune_ dan pocky ya~!"

Ingatkan Nijimura untuk menyentil mereka berdua yang merusak suasana romantis ini.

* * *

"Shu.. Shuuzo! _Senpai.._ "

"Kaku amat sih, S-Sei.. juuro.."

Hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah, mereka melakukan latihan memanggil nama depan karena mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Tapi sayang, waktunya sangat tidak tepat. Karena ini adalah jam latihan basket mereka.

Emang dasar deh.

"Kapten Akashi! Jangan pacaran mulu! Latihan basketnya kapan?!"

Nijimura manyun, kesal dengan teriakan yang berasal dari salah satu temannya, Kubota. Nijimura tau pasti Kubota sedang meledeknya. _'Ketek lu'_

Tentu saja status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih terbeber begitu cepat, walau Momoi dan kawan-kawannya sudah tutup mulut. Tapi, ketahuan juga kali. Lihat mereka sering berduaan sambil malu-malu kucing saja sudah pasti ketahuan kalau mereka sudah pacaran, apalagi Nijimura yang memang sudah naksir sama Akashi.

"Tunggu dulu, bocah tengik! Lu gak lihat gua lagi ngapain?! Latihan sendiri dulu, kenapa?"

Kubota dan yang lainnya ngacir. Bukan salah mereka sih sebenernya. Ini salah NIjimura dan Akashi yang belajar panggil nama depan di saat tidak tepat. _'Dasar lovebirds..'_ batin para jomblo lainnya.

"Jangan galak-galak, Shu-Shuuzou.. kun.." Akashi layaknya seorang ibu yang baik hati, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang gampang naik darah itu. Dengan wajah imut dan penuh rasa memohon yang terpancar tentunya.

Gawat, Nijimura mimisan. Gak tahan lagi, langsung saja si 'istri' di peluk

"SEIJUURO! AYO KITA MENIKAHH!"

"Eh?!"

"Nijimura! Pulang lu sana!" Lapangan basket _First string_ kemudian dipenuhi teriakan penuh kekesalan dari jomblo kelas 3 SMP.

.

.

 _ **End**_

* * *

Halo semuanya! Kichiroo disini :D

Maaf bagi semuanya, bukannya ngelanjutin chapter saya yang "The string of promise" malah bikin fic baru. Maaf ya! #duar

Tapi saya emang udah greget dari tadi mau nulis fic ini, jadi sambil refreshing saya bikin fic humor xD maaf kalau humornya garing #bungkuk #dilempar.

Ngomong-ngomong maaf ya saya bikin Midorima di sini rada OOC, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi keren disini :D (Menurut lu, pea)

Dan sekali lagi, maaf bila NijiAkanya kerasa kurang, saya sadar kok.. #dibuang.

Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau mampir baca fic saya ini, terima kasih banyak! Kritik dan saran maupun pendapat bisa disampaikan lewat review :D

Sampai jumpa :D


End file.
